Darkness
by ZDark
Summary: Luego de regresar de Gongmen, cosas extrañas comienzan a suceder en el Valle de la Paz, ocasionando que los protectores de China se pregunten si el Enemigo está entre ellos ¿Qué es lo que está aterrorizando al Valle desde las Sombras?
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, pertenece a DreamWorks y a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Capítulo 1**

El sol salía por el horizonte anunciando el amanecer, en el Valle de la Paz, y junto con el amanecer el gran sonido del Gong se hizo presente, despertando a los habitantes del Valle, entre ellos los maestros que habitaban el gran Palacio de Jade. Shifu como siempre, se dirigió a las habitaciones de sus estudiantes como siempre acostumbraba, justo en el momento que estos salían.

—Buenos días Maestro—saludaron los cinco al mismo tiempo, pero enseguida notaron que faltaba alguien; Po.

—Buenos días Estudiantes—saludó también el panda rojo, sin apartar la vista de la habitación del panda—, despierten a Po, hoy tienen el día libre

Aquella declaración formo una sonrisa en las caras de casi todos a excepción de tigresa, que como siempre prefería entrenar en vez de estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Desde que volvieron de Gongmen, habían estado sin hacer nada por casi una semana, además Po se mostraba algo distante con todos incluso con Tigresa, su comportamiento no era el de siempre parecía estar un poco deprimido, por al parecer razones desconocidas para sus amigos, ya que el panda bicolor siempre salía con que no era nada, era obvio que algo le pasaba, quizás relacionado con la batalla contra Shen.

—Bien… ¿Quién hace los honores?—indagó Mono, para saber quién de los cinco despertaría al panda, casi por inercia todos vieron a Tigresa.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó con un tono frio, parecía algo distraída, pero cayó en cuenta a que se referían—, ¿Y por qué se supone que tengo que hacerlo Yo?—volvió a preguntar la felina, con algo de molestia en su voz, no es que le molestara hacer esa pequeña tarea, pero casi todas las veces era ella quien despertaba al panda.

—Eres su mejor amiga—respondió Mantis, con una pequeña sonrisa, ella gruño en respuesta.

Sabiendo que no ganaría nada discutiendo sobre un asunto tan trivial, se dirigió a la habitación del panda, mientras el resto de los furiosos se dirigía a la cocina, a esperar a su amigo panda, que como todas las mañanas les haría el grandioso favor de cocinar, su gran sopa de fideos.

Tigresa abrió la puerta de la habitación de Po. Miro al panda el cual estaba acostado de lado en su cama, ella se acercó sin dudarlo y lo movió un poco, haciendo que este quedara boca arriba en la cama.

—Tigresa…—susurró entre sueños, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la maestra, sin saber por qué su corazón comenzó a latir a toda prisa, al parecer sin razón alguna.

Preguntas comenzaron a acosar su mente, sobre todo ¿Por qué había dicho su nombre? Quizás solo era una coincidencia, una muy peculiar.

— ¡Po!—Le llamó, para que el panda despertara, lo cual no tardó en hacer. Po algo soñoliento se sentó sobre su cama y admiro a la tigresa de bengala frente a él.

—Ah Buenos días Tigresa—saludó el panda, esta vez con su tono jovial de siempre, muy diferente al de hace unos días que era algo deprimido.

—Por hoy tenemos el día libre—fue directo al grano, y sin más se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación, por alguna razón extraña, a su parecer su corazón no paraba de latir con fuerza, casi obligándola a salir corriendo del lugar.

No dijo nada por el hecho de que lo despertara en un día que tenían libre tan temprano, pero seguramente los demás tenían hambre, y como todo buen amigo él no los dejaría pasar hambre. Tigresa se detuvo en la entrada, y admiro a Po por sobre su hombro, en sus facciones pudo leer que el panda parecía querer decirle algo, sin embargo no se animaba, suspiro debía preguntarle.

— ¿Pasa algo?—cuestionó la felina, el panda se puso más nervioso de lo que por sí ya estaba, pero aun así siguió en silencio. Tigresa siempre, era tan fría y directa.

—Nada—contestó el panda, antes de levantarse de su cama, sin más ambos se dirigieron a la cocina en un total, y extraño e incómodo silencio.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la cocina del Palacio de Jade, se encontraban el resto de los furiosos hablando de cualquier tema, que llegara a sus cabezas, cosas como que harían el día de hoy, y sobre que recientemente no habían llegado amenazas al Valle de la Paz. Además que una que otra cosa, todo parecía marchar con normalidad, tanto en el Valle como en toda China.

—Hola Amigos—saludó Po, entrando en la cocina junto con Tigresa, la cual se sentó en silencio en una silla disponible, mientras que el panda se dirigía directo a preparar la comida.

—Hola Po—saludaron casi al mismo tiempo los demás.

—Jejeje que sospechoso que tardaron tanto los dos—comentó Mono, con tono bromista, haciendo referencias sobre ciertas cosas que podrían, estar haciendo el panda y la felina.

—Cierto es muy extraño—le secundo Mantis, Tigresa les dirigió una mirada asesina a ambos entendiendo la indirecta.

" _Más les vale callarse"_ pensó Víbora, quizás sus compañeros tenían algo se cerebro, y una Tigresa enfurecida no era algo que alguien pudiese controlar, pero si algo les faltaba a sus amigos bromistas era eso; cerebro.

—No entiendo por qué te molestas Tigresa, no es que se estuvieran besando o algo—mencionó Mono, logrando su cometido acabar con la poca paciencia que poseía la felina, sin embargo Po intervino salvando a su amigo primate, de una quizás posible muerte segura.

—Nah que va Mono, solo que me tarde un poco en levantarme—dijo el panda, que estaba de espaldas, aquello por alguna razón que no supo identificar, entristeció un poco a la Tigresa, algo casi imperceptible.

—Bueno chicos mejor cambiemos de tema—musitó Víbora, en un intento por calmar los aires de hostilidad de la felina—, Saben han ocurrido cosas extrañas en el valle, desde hace cuatro días.

— ¿Cómo que cosas? Todo parece ir en paz—indagó Grulla, a su amiga reptil.

Po comenzó a servir la comida, y sin más sentó en su lugar de siempre, junto a la maestra del estilo del tigre.

—Algo sobre "Desapariciones" algunas personas se han ido del Valle al parecer, lo más extraño es que dejan todo atrás, Familias, Negocios todo sin excepción. Han desaparecido, Cerdos, Gansos, Cabras en fin de todo un poco—explicó Víbora, con un tono algo tétrico, Po trago grueso, Tigresa simplemente ignoro aquello pues le parecía tonto, Grulla guardo silencio, mientras que Mono y Mantis solo rieron divertidos.

—Vamos Víbora, ya estamos muy grandecitos para historias de terror—admitió Mono, la reptil la miro algo molesta y seria, era obvio que aquello era verdad.

— ¿Y qué creen que haya pasado con ellos?—se animó a preguntar Po. Aunque en el fondo sabía que no le agradaría la respuesta.

—Nadie lo sabe, se fueron, esa es la respuesta que dan aunque cada vez las desapariciones son más frecuentes.

—Víbora si eso fuera cierto… ¿Por qué no se nos ha pedido que investiguemos?—cuestionó Tigresa, si algo de malo tenía su amiga era que era algo chismosa.

—El Maestro Shifu no lo cree necesario, después de todo son solo rumores—respondió, la felina simplemente opto por seguir guardando silencio, no le veía el caso seguir hablando.

—Bien si me disculpan, me debo ir—dijo el panda, antes de terminarse de una su sopa e irse del lugar, rápidamente dejando extrañados a sus compañeros, después de todo no solía actuar así, Tigresa opto por hacer lo mismo, e ir a su habitación a meditar, quedando solo cuatro furiosos en la cocina.

—Estos dos están muy raros—habló Grulla, los demás asintieron estando de acuerdo con su juicio.

—Sip desde que llegaron de Gongmen no son los mismos, a mí me huele a gato encerrado—agregó Mono, con su siempre tono jovial.

—Mejor dicho a Tigresa encerrada…—comentó Mantis, causando las risas de los machos presentes, a Víbora no le pareció nada gracioso aquello, debía hablar con Tigresa y saber que le pasaba, pero todo a su tiempo había un tiempo para hablar y otro para callar.

— ¿Qué creen que sea?—le preguntó Grulla a sus amigos, los cuales sonrieron casi como si estuvieran de acuerdo en su diagnóstico.

—Amor.

— ¿Es enserio chicos?—indagó Víbora, bueno tampoco es que ella pensara de forma diferente, pero solo era un probable.

—Totalmente, solo piénsalo… los abrazos en Gongmen, su actitud tan diferente estos días ¿Qué más podría ser?—comentó Mono, como si fuera un experto en lo que el tema del amor se tratase.

—Puede ser—les dio la razón la reptil—, pero aun así no hay que sacar conclusiones rápidas.

Y Con aquellas palabras cambiaron de tema…

* * *

Po, se encontraba en ese momento en _El Árbol_ _de durazno de la sabiduría celestial_ intentando meditar, cosa que no lograba pues se desconcentraba fácilmente, y es que algo no lo dejaba en paz y era un tema que constantemente prefería evitar; Tigresa.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho él para recibir tal condena? Siempre sintió mucha admiración por la Maestra, pero aquel sentimiento de admiración estaba sobrepasando los limites, hasta el punto de que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en sus ojos, en lo hermosa que era, si, señoras y señores Po Ping se había enamorado de su mejor amiga Tigresa, ¿Qué porque era una condena? Eso era muy simple, no podía decirle sus sentimientos, había muchas razones en contra de por medio, no solo era que no estaba a su altura, sino que también había un abismo entre ellos; él era un panda y ella una Tigresa.

Aun así su corazón guardaba algunas esperanzas, después de todo, una pareja interracial no era imposible, ya había visto algunos casos por ahí, y leído sobre ellos, pero aun así dudaba que alguien tan bárbara como la maestra Tigresa se fijara en alguien tan torpe y tan "Po" como él, a pesar de todo la seguía amando aunque fuera en secreto, ¿debía animarse a decirle sus sentimientos? Quizás no debería, no quería dañar la amistad que tenía con ella. Y precisamente ese temor era lo que lo venía atormentando, desde que regresaron de Gongmen, por ello a veces terminaba algo deprimido.

Aunque trataba de ser positivo después de todo aun, podían ser amigos aquello lo aliviaba un poco, al menos eso tenía, recordó por un momento los abrazos que se dieron en Gongmen, atesorando aquellos recuerdos… mientras veía el cielo, pensando en su por decirlo de cierta forma amor prohibido.

* * *

Tigresa estaba en su habitación meditando un poco sobre su actitud, y sobre las extrañas sensaciones que estaba viviendo últimamente, y más aún luego de venir de Gongmen, ¿Por qué había abrazado a Po? Le gustaba pensar que era para calmarlo, solo se había compadecido de él en aquella ocasión, ¿entonces por qué sintió tan extraña, cuando él la abrazo de nuevo? Eran sensaciones extrañas, un hormigueo recorría su cuerpo, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que más de una vez temió que se saliera del pecho, solo así podía describir aquellas sensaciones tan raras, sin aparente origen o razón.

Pero no solo eso a veces por las noches, se despertaba alarmada por aparentes pesadillas… pesadillas horribles, el solo recordarlas hacia que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo, no se creía capaz de hacer algo como lo que de vez en cuando soñaba, le daba asco y le repugnaba severamente, aunque rara vez se le presentaban pesadillas como esas sin embargo, no dejaban de fastidiarlas, quería comentarlas con el Maestro Shifu. Pero su mente le decía, que la miraría extraño y hasta perturbado, después de todo no era normal que alguien como ella tuviera esas pesadillas…

Casi le pareció oír una risa por unos momentos, pero lo descarto quizás la falta de sueño debido a aquellas pesadillas le estaba pasando factura. Lo único que podía hacer por ahora era hablar con Víbora, su Amiga más cercana, de hecho su única amiga sobre el tema de Po, quizás ella podría ayudarla a llegar a la conclusión de que era lo que sentía por el panda, o porque tenía esas sensaciones tan extrañas, lo más probable es que ella tuviera las respuestas.

Salió de su Habitación y miro a los alrededores, no había ni un alma, y su fino oído le indico que tampoco había alguien en las habitaciones, quizás los demás se encontraban afuera, avanzo en silencio hacia la salida más cercana al patio, miro por sobre su hombro sintiendo una presencia detrás suyo pero no había nada, extraño… quizás de verdad le estaba afectando algo la falta de sueño, aunque casi no se notara en su rostro, quizás por eso quería entrenar con tantas ganas, quería desquitarse con algo, pero como no quería desobedecer al maestro, lo evitaba, y más aun sabiendo que algún momento por falta de sueño le podían fallar las fuerzas.

Y no quería terminar siendo ayudada, por algo se la conocía y era Fuerte y Orgullosa, al menos eso pensaba que proyectaba hacia los demás. En el patio no había nadie, por alguna extraña razón se sentía más sola que de costumbre, quizás los demás habían bajado al Valle, miro al cielo al oír un aleteo constante, no tardo nada en divisar el origen de aquello; Zeng.

— ¡Maestra Tigresa!—lo llamó con apuro, en su voz había una combinación de sentimientos, pero sobretodo, Miedo.

— ¿Qué pasa Zeng?—haciendo uso de su disciplina, guardo la calma, lo más probable es que fuera una emergencia, un posible robo en el Valle, _"Bandidos"_ pensó pues eran los principales que atacaban el Valle, el ave intentaba hablar pero no encontraba las palabras, para describir aquel problema—¿Qué está pasando?

Su pregunta queda en el aire, pues el ganso seguía sin poder responderle bien, sin duda sea lo que sea lo hacía incapaz de hablar del tema.

—Baje al Valle, allí lo vera, falta usted y el Guerrero Dragón… la Situación es delicada—habló finalmente, aquello le preocupo ¿Qué tan grande podía ser el problema?

Pensó durante un instante donde podía estar Po, lo más probables es que estuviera en el árbol de durazno, sin más haciendo uso de su gran velocidad, salido disparada hacia el lugar, Zeng la miro irse, la escena en el valle le llego nuevamente a la cabeza haciéndolo temblar de pies a cabeza, solo esperaba que algo pudieran hacer los maestros.

Tigresa casi no tardó en llegar al lugar, lo más probable es que lo encontrara comiendo duraznos en el árbol, cosa que por primera vez no hiso el panda, Po estaba recargado contra el árbol admirando el basto cielo, pensando en algo, al aún más extraño en Po, en silencio hasta que su amiga se detuvo junto a él.

— ¿Pasa algo Tigresa?—preguntó con alegría, de que su amiga lo buscara, ella lo miro con seriedad.

—Hay problemas en el Valle—contestó, intentando ser lo más fría posible, para así… alejar aquellas sensaciones que la atormentaban.

— ¡Al fin algo de acción!—gritó el panda con entusiasmo, sin más ambos emprendieron la carrera hacia el valle.

Ambos bajaron a toda prisa, pues el panda suponía que los demás ya estaban en camino, y no quería quedarse sin algo de acción, los días se habían vuelto tan pacíficos, que había estado deseando aquello, de vez en cuando, llegaron a final de las escaleras, milagrosamente sin que Po se cayera en el proceso, ambos pensaron que veían varios Bandidos, asaltando, sin embargo mucha fue su sorpresa al ver todo aparentemente normal. Grulla aterrizo frente a ellos, en su cara había una mescla de preocupación y miedo.

— ¿Bien y donde están los Bandidos? No me digas que huyeron tan rápido—indagó el panda su voz estaba llena de entusiasmo, sin embargo al ver la cara de Grulla se puso serio.

—Chicos, antes que nada prepárense… la escena que verán no es nada bonita—declaró el ave, sin más comenzó a caminar seguido del panda y la tigresa, sin duda el problema era algo grave para tener al maestro de esa forma.

Los tres avanzaron hasta que dieron con el resto de los furiosos, los cuales le daban la espalda a un callejón oscuro y algo siniestro, al parecer de Po. Shifu se mantenía muy serio, la igual que Mantis y Mono algo raro en ellos, y Víbora parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento ¿Qué habían visto?

—Maestro ¿Qué Pasa?—se aventuró a preguntar Tigresa aquello le parecía muy raro.

—Véanlo ustedes mismos—señaló el panda rojo al callejón, sin más ambos; Guerrero Dragón y la Maestra Tigresa, entraron al lugar, el cual estaba pobremente iluminado por los rayos solares, finalmente dieron con el final del lugar.

Po se llevó la mano a la boca intentando no vomitar, y Tigresa sintió que se le revolvía el estómago ante la escena, había un cuerpo en el lugar; un cerdo, abierto de par en par dejando salir afuera sus órganos, le faltaba parte de una mano, parecía que alguien le había arrancado parte de la cara de un mordisco, además de tener varios zarpazos por todo el cuerpo, había un gran charco de sangre alrededor del cuerpo, y una que otra mancha en la pared, solo se podía describir la escena con una palabra; Muerte.

 **Continuara.**

 **Bien espero que les haya ayudado a pasar el rato, y que les haya gustado este primer capítulo de esta historia, sin mucho que decir.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, pertenece a DreamWorks y a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Capítulo 2: Llega Song.**

La escena del cerdo, aún seguía grabada en su mente y es que el panda no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquello en esos momentos, después de todo aquello era muy impactante, era la primera vez que veía una escena como esa, ni en su más locas pesadillas había visto algo así, definitivamente Po, no podría dormir tranquilo.

Tigresa estaba inmóvil en su lugar estupefacta al igual que el panda, una vez pasada las sensaciones de nauseas no podía apartar la mirada de aquella escena, era extraño pero ya no se sentía incomoda ante aquello, de echo ahora una pregunta algo aterradora y extraña llego a su mente _"¿A qué sabría?"_ solamente volver a recordar ese pensamiento, la hizo sentir un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo. Era extraño que se preguntara esas cosas, ahora que lo pensaba era la primera vez…

—Tigresa ¿estás bien?—cuestionó el panda algo preocupado, pues su amiga no dejaba de ver el cuerpo, ella lo miro a los ojos; ámbar y jade se encontraron por unos momentos, pero no tardo en desviarlos a otro lado evitando la mirada de preocupación del panda.

—Si estoy bien…—las palabras casi las sentía atoradas en su garganta cuando lo dijo—, Maestro Shifu…—llamó la felina, el panda rojo se encontraba extrañamente serio.

—Por ahora lo mejor es que, hablemos de esto en el palacio—le explicó su maestro ella asintió, era lo mejor no querían causar un gran revuelvo en el valle con sus conjeturas, parecía que simplemente era un asesinato, sin embargo con lo extraño que era este era fácil suponer que era algo más, a los ojos de los habitantes del Valle de la Paz simplemente era un asesinato.

Algo demasiado raro y extraño, pues jamás había habido un asesinato en el valle, desde que este fue creado, o al menos desde que se tuviera memoria. Dos cabras se acercaron y taparon el cuerpo con una manta, para luego proceder a comenzar a limpiar el área del crimen, los maestros partieron nuevamente hacia el Palacio de Jade en silencio, suponían las mayoría de los chismosos a discutir el tema y como procederían, para atrapar al asesino.

Luego de unos minutos el grupo de guerreros se encontraban en el Salón de los Guerreros, en un silencio producido por la tensión del momento que fácilmente pudiera ser tocado.

—Lo sucedido hoy en el Valle es algo sin precedentes, en todos mis años en el Palacio jamás había sucedido algo ni siquiera parecido—comenzó a decir Shifu, su tono de voz era una combinación de seriedad con preocupación—, Deben detener a quien sea que haya cometido ese crimen—declarò los presentes asintieron, de manera casi imperceptible para los presentes Shifu fijo su mirada por unos segundos en Tigresa.

—Maestro ¿No tendrá alguna idea de por qué lo mataron?—indagó Grulla.

—Solo suposiciones, sin fundamento por ahora necesito investigar algo. Más tarde les informare que haremos—dicho esto se fue del lugar, era obvio que estaba visiblemente afectado por el extraño crimen.

— ¿Qué creen que haya sido chicos?—se aventuró Mono a preguntar, serio, algo extraño en él.

—No lo sé pero todo esto es muy extraño, de seguro ha de estar relacionado con las demás desapariciones—respondió Grulla, Víbora asintió de acuerdo con su amigo ave.

—Además otra cosa que hay que señalar es que no se utilizaron armas—mencionó Mantis—, digo es muy extraño, pareciera como si el asesino lo hubiera despedazado a mordiscos y zarpazos, lo cual nos indica que es un felino o una especie parecida.

—Pero… no hay muy pocos felinos en el Valle, de hecho la única es… Tigresa—musitó Víbora, su tono de preocupación no paso desapercibidos por los demás.

—Tenemos que averiguar quien fue y atraparlo, si no lo más probable es que terminen culpando a Tigresa—dijo Po, igualmente serio que sus compañeros.

Tigresa solo se mantenía en silencio meditando sobre la situación, sus compañeros tenían razón lo más probable es que haya sido un felino, porque para dejar heridas como esa demostraba una saña con el cuerpo de la víctima, algo que con un arma sería muy difícil de hacer, salió del lugar sin mediar palabra con destino a su habitación, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por sus compañeros, sin más Víbora la siguió tenía que hablar con su amiga, desde que volvieron de Gongmen la felina no era la misma.

—Bueno chicos me tengo que ir, hay algo que quiero averiguar—dicho esto el Panda partió con rumbo desconocido.

—Definitivamente estos dos no son los mismo de antes—señalo Mantis, Mono asintió de acuerdo antes de salir del gran salón.

—Si me disculpas—comenzó a decir Víbora para luego tomar rumbo a la puerta, en esos momentos iría a hablar con su mejor amiga.

—Víbora Espera…—dijo el ave, la serpiente se volteo y lo admiro expectante, Grulla no pudo evitar sonrojarse algo—, Eh quisiera saber si más tarde tendrás algo que hacer— ella sonrió, enternecida ante la escena de ver a su amigo ave algo sonrojado.

—No ¿Por?

—Quería saber si me podías acompañar al Valle—propuso ella sonrió, antes de asentir prometiéndole que lo haría, el simplemente sonrió mientras veía a su amiga irse del lugar.

* * *

Tigresa se encontraba sobre su cama en posición de Loto, meditando sobre lo sucedido en el valle, más bien sobre la pregunta que había llegado a su mente, aun recordaba las sensaciones luego de las náuseas de ver el cuerpo, lo veía como si fuera normal… como si fuera el orden natural de las cosas, ese pensamiento la aterraba y más aún el hecho de preguntarse qué sabor tendría aquel cuerpo, curiosamente relacionado con sus pesadillas recientes…

 _Todo el Valle de la Paz estaba a oscuras, apenas siendo alumbrado por los rayos de una hermosa luna llena, sus calles se encontraban en silencio, al menos en su mayoría, en un callejón de mala muerte de aquel valle ocurría una escena algo extraña. Tigresa acorralaba a un conejo, estaba a cuatro patas como si fuera a atacar, el animal intentaba por todos los medios escapar pero no veía la salida a su problema, la felina se acercó lentamente al indefenso animal…_

 _Aterrado y sin escapatoria, comenzó a llorar al mismo tiempo que suplicaba piedad, algo que fue totalmente inútil pues en los ojos ámbares de la felina solo se podía sentir una frialdad e inconciencia increíble, casi como si aquello no le importara como si fuera de lo más normal, el conejo desistió de sus ruegos, al ver a aquella bestia tan cerca de él, sin más la tigresa lo agarro de la cabeza, clavo sus dientes y comenzó a presionar con fuerza, a pesar de los gritos de su víctima, la cual no tardó en hacer silencio eternamente, un sonido de algo rompiéndose se oyó en el lugar mientras literalmente el cráneo era aplastado en sus mandíbulas…_

Tigresa sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado intentando desaparecer aquellos recuerdos, por alguna razón recordaba sus pesadillas casi a la perfección, es como si aquellas pesadillas hubieran sucedido de verdad…

—Tigresa—escucho que alguien la llamaba fuera de su habitación, la cual reconoció rápidamente como su amiga Víbora, sin más se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió admirando a la reptil, la cual tenía una sonrisa _"Quizás es el momento de hablar sobre el tema de Po"_ pensaron ambas casi al mismo tiempo, la felina la dejo entrar y cerró la puerta buscando privacidad.

Tigresa se sentó en su cama esperando a que la reptil le dijera primeramente porque estaba ahí, luego le diría sobre sus problemas quizás lo que le diría era más importante.

— ¿Qué quieres Víbora?—se animó a preguntar, ya que la reptil no parecía encontrar las palabras para dirigirse a ella.

—Veras Tigresa… te eh notado algo extraña desde que volvimos de Gongmen—mencionó con un tono algo preocupado, la felina agradeció aquella preocupación pero ella estaba bien al menos quería creer eso, pero también la hacía pensar ¿se le notaba tanto que tenía un problema?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?—indagó, quería saber que tanto sabía su amiga sobre lo que le pasaba.

—Has estado extraña, no hablas como antes y actúas extraña cuando Po está cerca—fue su respuesta, que aunque corta englobaba muy bien varios aspectos del problema, Tigresa suspiro, acción que le mostro a Víbora que soltaría toda la sopa.

—Es complicado—admitió con cierto deje de preocupación, algo un poco extraño en la felina.

—Explícame… quizás te pueda ayudar con tu problema—expresó con jovialidad y una sonrisa.

—Está bien… pero si una sola palabra la oigo fuera de esta habitación…—amenazó, la reptil trago grueso, después de todo sabia como era la felina, y lo reservada que era para con todos.

—Soy una tumba—fue su respuesta luego de un minuto de silencio.

—El problema es con Po…—comenzó a decir, evitando la mirada de su amiga mientras un ligero sonrojo recorría su cara, al mismo tiempo que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza—, No entiendo por qué… lo abrace en Gongmen, y menos porque cuando él me lo regreso después me sentí muy extraña, creo que estoy enferma o algo, ahora cuando lo veo siento mi cara calentarse, hormigueo en el cuerpo, y mi pulso se acelera mucho, además de que siento muchas ganas de abrazarlo ahora, casi no puedo dejar de pensar en él—mientras explicaba aquello, sentía su cara arder, su amiga asentía demostrando que estaba pendiente de cada una de sus palabras mientras sonreía, feliz por la felina—, me eh sentido así desde que volvimos.

—Tigresa… Estas Enamorada—sentenció la reptil, con una gran sonrisa, después de todo no se equivocaba sobre su previa predicción de lo que le pasaba a la felina, al igual que los demás. Tigresa alzo una ceja extrañada.

— ¿Ena…morada?—indagó extrañada, casi nunca oía ese término pero ¿a qué se refería exactamente su amiga con eso?—, ¿Qué significa eso?

—Que amas a Po.

— ¡¿Espera Que?!—La cara de la Tigresa era todo un poema, pues se había puesto aún más colorada si es que eso fuera posible—, Creo que te estas confundiendo Víbora, yo creo que estoy enferma—explicó la felina, intentando inútilmente ignorar la verdad, aunque en el fondo sabía que su amiga tenía toda la razón.

—Bueno se podría decir que estas Enferma—admito no pudiendo evitar reír un poco, ante la ocurrencia de la felina—, hablaremos de esto, cuando hayas aceptado la verdad Tigresa—le dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta, su amiga solo se mantenía en silencio al parecer meditando sobre lo que habían hablado.

Sin más la reptil salió del lugar dejando a una confundida felina detrás, ¿Ella Enamorada? Era más probable que el mundo fuera destruido. Por alguna razón cuando estuvo sola se sintió Observada…

* * *

Po bajaba las largas casi infinitas escaleras del Palacio de Jade, con rumbo al restaurante de su padre, quería hablar con él sobre su martirio, para ver que podría decirle él, solo esperaba que le dijera algo que al menos le sirviera, la Tigresa dueña de sus pensamientos invadió su mente causando que suspirara. Que él bajara al valle no pasó desapercibido, algunos animales lo saludaron haciendo que se diera cuenta de que no había muchos en las calles, no los culpaba y menos luego del horrible hallazgo de la mañana, de echo él no podía evitar pensar a veces que más que un asesino, parecía que aquello fue hecho por un monstruo…

Tenía algo de miedo de que no pudieran encontrar al asesino después de todo su mejor amiga felina, encajaba en la que parecía ser la descripción del asesino, Tigresa no había comentado nada sobre aquello, pero lo cierto era que era la única felina en el valle, por ende la única capaz de hacer esas heridas, pero al menos tenía su coartada, pues había estado todo este tiempo en el palacio, tenía miedo de que por azares del destino a alguien se le ocurriera acusar a la felina… aunque por suerte nadie parecía haber llegado a esa conclusión, y aunque lo hicieran necesitaban pruebas para acusar a una de las más grandes maestras de Kung Fu de toda China, de Asesinato.

Aunque estaba completamente seguro, que en ni sus más locos sueños Tigresa haría algo tan siniestro como ese asesinato. Entro al restaurante de su padre, el cual se encontraba vacío, nada raro al parecer el día de hoy, su padre al verlo se dirigió hacia él y le dio un abrazo, intentando cubrir al panda con sus alas, cosa que no podía debido al tamaño que Po poseía.

—Hola Pa`—saludó el panda con una sonrisa, el ganso se separó de él con una visible sonrisa por la visita de su hijo, pero al ver el rostro algo desanimado del panda supo que algo malo le pasaba, ya presentía de antemano que su hijo no era el mismo de que volvió de Gongmen, pues a veces lo veía algo deprimido, él le preguntaba pero siempre evitaba responder, quizás esta vez le dijera que le pasaba.

— ¿Pasa algo Po?—cuestionó su padre, el Guerrero Dragón se sentó en una mesa cercana seguido del ganso, que daba vistas a la calle.

—Bueno la verdad es que si, discúlpame por no decírtelo antes pero me sentía algo incómodo para hablar sobre esto—le dijo, con un tono de culpabilidad en su voz, el ganso le sonrió tranquilizándolo.

—Cuéntame Po soy todo oídos—le indicó, el panda de ojos color jade le sonrió.

—Bueno lo que pasa es que…—y sin más comenzó a contarle todo lo que sucedía y sus preocupaciones.

—Ya lo sabía—comentó el ganso, su hijo lo miro extrañado ¿Cómo…?—, Po era obvio que algo así podía pasar, siempre eh visto que admiras mucho a la Maestra Tigresa, desde pequeños siempre has estado al pendiente de ella, y desde que sucedió lo de tu nombramiento, sabía que esto podría pasar tarde o temprano.

— ¿Entonces…?

—No te desanimes, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, no es como si una relación entre ella y tú no fuera posible—le animó haciéndolo sonreír, pero aquella sonrisa desapareció nuevamente.

—Pero Papa ella es tan bárbara, además si no siente lo mismo luego nuestra amistad no será lo mismo, será incomodo—expreso con tristeza.

—Po el que no arriesga no gana, Hijo las hembras son uno de los más grandes misterios del mundo, pero si sabes tratarlas adecuadamente te las puedes ganar—aquello reafirmo la confianza y entusiasmo del panda, el cual sonrió como siempre después de todo su padre tenía razón.

—Tienes razón papa—admitió mientras se levantaba de golpe, se sentía tan bien y lleno de confianza ¿pero ahora que haría?—, Emmm ¿te puedo hacer una última pregunta? ¿Cómo la conquisto?—indagó sonrojado, algo muy notorio debido su parte de pelaje blanco.

—Hay muchas formas Po, pero en tu caso te diré uno de los más grandes consejos—le dijo indicándole que se acercara para susurrarle algo, el panda no tardó en hacerlo y al oír la indicación de su padre sonrió feliz, aquello pudiera ayudarlo.

Se separó del ganso y lo abrazo agradeciéndole en silencio sus consejos, solo esperaba y deseaba que todo saliera como él quería, ya muy pronto implementaría el plan que en esos momentos estaba pensando cuidadosamente…

— ¿Te parece si cocinamos juntos?—le propuso el ganso, el asintió en respuesta ya desde hace tiempo que no hacían aquello juntos.

Mientras cocinaban juntos con una gran precisión y sincronización, olvidaban sus preocupaciones aquello solo era un momento de padre e hijo. Sin notar que alguien había aparecido en la entrada del restaurante, cosa que no notaron hasta que terminaron con su famosa sopa de fideos, que sería para ellos mismos ya que los clientes brillaban por su ausencia, Po admiro a aquel animal en la puerta del restaurante. Ella le sonreía, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio y casi sin poder evitarlo el panda corrió hacia ella y el abrazo, hace mucho tiempo que no se veían.

— ¡Song!—gritó Po con alegría, mientras aun abraza a la leopardo de las nieves— ¡Cuánto Tiempo!

—Po, yo también me alegro de verte—admitió con una sonrisa, el Señor Ping solo veía la escena desde lejos algo enternecido.

Song había llegado al Valle de la Paz con solo una meta, conquistar el corazón de su amado panda y nadie se interpondría en su camino, y en cualquier caso estaba dispuesta a pelear por él, sin importar quien fuera su rival, por ello había abandonado a las Damas de la Sombra, pues lo extrañaba demasiado y ahora que estaba ahí junto con él no se iría de nuevo. Po por su parte estaba alegre de estar con una de sus mejores amigas nuevamente pues hace tiempo que no la veía, muchas preguntas invadieron su mente, pero eso ya lo dejaría para después, por ahora solo se dedicaría a disfrutar la cercanía del otro en ese abrazo, que aunque para él solo era de amigos para la felina era algo más…

 **Continuara**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, agradecería que me dijeran si estoy acatando bien la personalidad de cada personaje, gracias por los Fav y Follow, y por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta extraña historia, ahora es que comienza lo buena *insertar risa malvada* sin mucho mas que decir me despido.**

 _ **Gracias por leer, Nos leemos Luego.**_


End file.
